FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1 discloses a door handle device which prevents an impact noise in a stroke end position of an operating member connected to a handle base. According to the structure of Patent Document 1, in the handle device, a locking/unlocking operation knob (operating member) is rotatably connected to a main body (handle base) and an operation of the operating member is transmitted to a door lock device via a rod.
To a holder member attached to the operating member in order to connect the rod to the operating member, a buffering part is integrally formed. The buffering part abuts against a stopper part provided in the handle base when the operating member is moved to the stroke end position. Accordingly, an impact noise is prevented from occurring when the operating member is moved to the stroke end position.